


Chronicles of The Thirst Order

by quoteunquotecousins



Series: Chronicles of The Thirst Order [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Death (no major characters), Device Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, battles, bdsm in spaaaaaace, bisexual sex, breath play, fetish wear, funishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoteunquotecousins/pseuds/quoteunquotecousins
Summary: The story of two broken men clinging to each other in desperation and loneliness as all they ever believed in crashes about them.This work takes place between 'The Last Jedi' and 'Rise of Skywalker'
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Chronicles of The Thirst Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a work in progress, feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Hux sighed as he laid back in his chair aboard the bridge. A holographic display of their course across this particular arm of the Galaxy. First Order troops and officers busied themselves around him, monitoring the assorted systems necessary to keep the Star Destroyer functioning correctly. 

“General,” one of the young officers presented herself to Hux. He vaguely remembered her recent transfer from one his debriefings, more for the single fading scar wandering down her face rather than any of her battlefield accomplishments. 

“Yes Colonel?” Hux said with a sneer “This had better be important.” 

“A message from Supreme Leader Kylo Renn sir,” she said, with no change in her tone or mannerism in reaction to Hux’s disdain “High priority, very urgent.” 

“Patch him through,” Hux grunted, placing his fingers in a contemplative pyramid before his face. 

The Sith Lord appeared on the holo pad before him, the handsome features of his tortured face still apparent even through the hazy imagery of the hologram. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux stood at attention and saluted. 

“General,” Renn replied, “There has been a change of plan. We have reason to believe that the Resistance has managed to crack our coded messages with unprecedented speed. There is a very good chance they plan on intercepting your ship.” 

“For what purpose?” Hux replied, barely concealing the mocking tone in his voice “To see how quickly we can vaporize their paltry forces? We’ve hunted the Resistance down almost to the last man and all remaining systems have fallen into line. This is no war, this is a maintenance droid neatly swiping away the remaining filth.” 

The hologram of Renn pointed to Hux with authoritarian menace, his rage radiating even through the distance between them. 

“I will have no insolence,” He barked “Believe it or not General, there are tactics besides destroying as many objects as possible in one sitting. I believe the Resistance has more sinister goals.” 

“You suspect espionage?” Hux asked “Assassination?” 

“I do not cloud my judgement with presuppositions.” the supreme leader replied “The Force will guide me, unlike others.” 

The leather of Hux’s crinkled as he tightened his fist, through a herculean surge of effort he held his tongue and resisted the urge to hurl the backhanded comment back in his smug face. 

“Alter course to the coordinates I’m sending you,” Renn said “I do not expect any further comment.” 

The hologram faded. The bridge stood silent for a moment, side lined glances at General Hux. 

“Well?” he shouted “You heard the Supreme Leader! Change course!” 

“Sir yes sir!” exclaimed a nervous ensign before he frantically began entering coordinates. 

Hux stood and made his way towards the back of the bridge. 

“I will be in my quarters, I need to review important data tapes.” Hux ordered “Alert me if there are any significant changes.” 

“Sir!” the colonel saluted him as he left, her one good eye burning into his back before the door slid closed behind him. 

\- - - 

Hux’s glove glistened with lubricant as he slowly stroked up and down his hard cock. 

“Ah fuck,” he growled, sliding his thumb over his swollen cockhead, admiring the strand of pre cum that caught on his finger as he teased the front. It had been some time since he’d had any kind of satisfaction. It was dangerous to be so indisposed as a theater of war, but he couldn’t stand denying himself any longer. Hux had changed from his First Order uniform into a skin tight black rubber body suit that covered him from head to toe, with fortuitous gaps at certain places (such as his groin and his slutty ass). Glowing red lines traced along the surface of the suit, swelling in gleaming circles that dotted assorted erogenous zones across his body. With just the slightest adjustment of a control panel Hux could send a small but scintillating surge of electricity to the place of his choice: the small of his back, the v incline along his hip or (as he was doing now) his sensitive nipples. A leather gag-crafted from the hide of some feckless Wookie that had dared to oppose the First Order’s occupation- bound his mouth. As Hux-depersonalized and objectified in his body suit-jacked himself off assorted holograms hovered before him. 

Renn seemed to be more interested in his Sith lord training and meditations than the actual business of running their nascent empire or their burgeoning military force. On the one hand this frustrated him to no end, how could someone with such disregard for the dignity and power of his office be the unquestioned leader? 

On the other hand, Renn didn’t seem to notice or care that his training sessions were closely monitored and photographed. 

In vivid, lovingly realized three dimensional images Kylo stood in various poses. In most of the images he was in some state of undress: his bare chest glistening with sweat as he rent his lightsaber through hapless training droids. His powerful arms straining against the weight of heavy bars that Renn twirled to maintain his dexterity and tenacity. And in each image his face was wrought with a passionate fury that always set Hux’s heart to racing no matter how much the Sith lord enraged him. 

Hux squeezed his cock, groaning at the surge of pleasure that accompanied this, before grasping a toy with his other hand. He slipped the pitch black head of the dildo past his lips and sucked greedily on it. He imagined the Sith Lord seizing him by the hair, bringing him to his knees and shoving his cock down his throat with an arrogant grin. Hux gagged on his toy, fucking his relatively inexperienced throat with it before pulling it free with a strained gasp. 

“Fuck you,” he growled at the images “Fuck you, you high and mighty bastard.” 

Hux placed the toy at his exposed ass and slid it inside, his eyes rolling back in his head as began to slowly but surely fuck himself with it. All the while playing with his hard cock, all manner of perverted thoughts involving the supreme leader flowing through his hormone choked mind. 

“Ah fuck!” he moaned submissively “Ah fuck me!” 

His hips arched and his cock swelled before a thick stream of cum shot out, pumping a massive load all over his chest and abdomen. He fell slack, breathing hard as the toy still filled his ass and the suit buzzed his nipples. He felt satisfied for now, despite the rage and the shame. 

\- - - 

Fortunately, Hux was dressed and cleaned up by the time an alert appeared on his interface. 

“RED ALERT! ENEMY VESSEL EN ROUTE! RED ALERT! BATTLE STATIONS!” A hologram appeared, showing vector lines crossing the depth of space around him. The Star Destroyer he was currently aboard, the Annhilator, was maintaining its current path. But a resistance ship now threatened to intercept them, a brilliant red line crossing over their placid green one. Hux zipped up his jacket, seized a blaster from the weapons locker in his chambers (conveniently located to his rack of assorted latex outfits and bondage gear). He ran out into the hall and back towards the bridge. 

“What is the situation?” He demanded as he burst through the doors. The bridge was a flurry of activity, officers sending battle orders and Storm troopers dashing to gunner stations or speeding down to the hanger to fly out in TIE fighters. 

“A Resistance ambush.” the colonel said after saluting her “They are due to intercept us-” 

The entire bridge shook beneath their feet as a massive detonation rocked the side of the ship. 

“Now?” Hux grunted from the ground, he looked up to find himself staring straight into the eyes of the colonel. 

“Er, yes.” she said. 

The two of them immediately stood up. The colonel raced to a gunner station and began blasting x-wings out of their air space, flaming shrapnel raining down upon them with each successful hit. Hux strode through the bridge, barking orders as the battle raged outside. There was another massive tremor, from beneath the ship, rocking the entire bridge as sparks surged from malfunctioning stations. 

“What the hell happened?” Hux demanded. 

“Our defense array sir!” shrieked an ensign “It’s been destroyed! Our shields are down!” 

A ray of hellish plasma surged through the view window on the bridge, vaporizing three stormtroopers and slicing the unfortunate ensign in half. A gust of vacuum wind tore through the bridge, pulling dozens of officers and soldiers out into the infinite blackness of space. Hux whirled through the air, seizing a support rod along the wall just in time to save himself from the same fate. He strained against the howling wind, his muscles on fire as several screaming soldiers careened through the air behind him. Hux pulled himself rung by rung to the emergency exit. The Colonel hung by the door, similarly afflicted to him, she reached out for his hand as he struggled to reach her. Hux made it slightly more with each thrust but just as he was barely within arm's reach of her his muscles gave out and he careened out into the air, the bridge swirling around him as he shot like a laser towards the abyss. He could already feel the incredibly cold bristling the hairs on his head with ice and the blistering heat of the relatively nearby star on the other side of his face. And above all was the seething impotent rage he felt at the unfairness of his imminent demise, at all that he would be denied before he received the chance to dominate the simpering unwashed masses of the galaxy. 

Suddenly Hux stopped, completely, like a rock hitting the wall. He looked around in complete perplexion, the bridge was still flaming unraveling chaos around him. But he wasn’t moving at all, in fact he started to shoot straight back towards the emergency hatch. The colonel, reacting without thinking, slammed her fist on the control panel. The emergency door slid open and Hux shot through, quickly followed by the colonel and a few surviving stormtroopers. The hatch slammed shut behind them and they collapsed in the hallway, breathing hard as a red alert light flashed above them. 

“Are you all right sir?” the colonel asked. She laid a hand on his shoulder and examined him from head to toe, an expression of concern on her face. She took note of various small but potentially dangerous injuries. 

“I’ll be fine.” Hux said, bent over with both hands on his knees as he coughed raggedly. “Nothing some time in sick bay won’t cure.” 

“How...” one of the stormtroopers started, his inquisitive tone apparent even through the crackling audio of his helmet “Sir, you flew through the air like a toydarian with a rocket booster strapped to his back. What the hell...” 

The trooper abruptly stopped when Hux glared at him, immediately snapping to attention. 

“All that matters right now,” Hux continued as they hurried down the corridor to a nearby armory “Is crushing this resistance raid like the insects they are.” 

Once they reached the armory Hux, the colonel and the Stormtroopers outfitted themselves with weapons and donned bodysuits capable of sustaining the vacuum of space in the event they encountered another breach. Hux accessed a command module and reviewed a brief diagnostic of the Star Destroyer. 

“How did they get past our shields so easily?” the colonel wondered aloud as she loaded a magazine of thermal detonators into a launcher. “I don’t think this battalion even has any bombers, let alone enough to destroy our shield generators.” 

“I think I know.” Hux said, his eyes quickly darting over holograms of schematics. He pointed to a particular sector. “Look here.” 

\- - - 

A couple of sectors down from the smoldering charred remains of the shield reactors, a covert squad of resistance fighters quickly made their way down a corridor. 

“Where the hell are the life support systems?” one of them demanded, he threw himself against a wall and peered past the doorway: his blaster poised to fire at any approaching Storm Troopers. 

“Not where they usually are, that much is for sure.” said another, a glowing representation of the star destroyer hazily hovering over a display on his wrist. “When I was First Order...never mind. R3-DX, we need an efficient route to their life support systems. Our buddies outside aren’t going to be able to hold them for long...” 

The black and yellow astromech droid turned its mechanical face towards them and let out a series of chirps and whorls before running a quick diagnostic of the entire starship. After a few seconds R3 turned back towards them and issued another rapid-fire series of beeps. 

“What’s he saying?” 

“It’s two sectors down. Come on, we don’t have long.” 

After making their way there the two of them knelt by the hatch as the droid quickly hacked past the security system therein. 

“Remember the plan,” one of the fighters insisted “Get in, detonate the charges, and get out.” the security hatch opened and he began to file in. 

“Most of the Annihilator’s crew will be wiped out and...” he continued until a blaster beam surged through his head and he collapsed on the ground. 

“Drop your weapons!” Hux ordered, coming from behind a deactivated terminal “Resistance is futile!” 

“Die fascist scum!” a resistance fighter screamed as they crowded behind cover. Volleys of blaster fire choked the corridor between them, with fighters on both sides falling dead, singed holes smoking in their chests. 

“They’re going to flank us any minute!” a resistance fighter exclaimed, throwing herself against the wall as she applied a medical paste to a blaster wound in her left arm. “We’ve got to abort!” 

“If we do this was all for nothing!” shouted their comrade, ducking from all the stormtrooper fire. 

“It won’t be any better if we get fucking vaporized!” she replied “R3-DX! Plan B!” 

The astromech droid squealed as it darted across the corridor, narrowly avoiding the blaster fire. It barely reached the module in time and extended its probe to send commands to the panel. A conveniently nearby hatch opened up and after quickly applying spacewalk equipment began to funnel out. 

“What the hell are they doing?” the colonel yelled “That’s a repair hatch! It leads out onto the surface of the ship!” 

“I know exactly what they’re doing.” Hux grimaced, before applying his own breathing apparatus “Colonel! Redirect gunner fire to the belly of the ship, do not allow these rebels to escape.” 

“Sir! General!” the colonel called after him, but Hux and the elite stormtroopers he’d chosen followed him as they ran through the hatch and back out into the icy cold of space.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 

The Resistance shuttlecraft, a covert craft designed to escape the notice of even the most sophisticated of the First Order’s sensors, was firmly attached to the belly of the Star Destroyer. A beam of light surged onto the murky underpinnings of the ship as the repair hatch opened and the resistance fighters fled along the belly of the ship, magnetic support anchors keeping them from hurtling off into the vacuum. 

“If we hurry, we can take advantage of the chaos and get out of here with minimal casualties.” declared one resistance fighter. 

Shortly after saying this, the resistance fighter who spoke was incinerated by a thermal detonator. 

“Oh son of a bitch.” groaned the leader, turning back to see the advent of Hux and several Stormtroopers. She began firing back, killing two of them as she activated her comms unit. “This whole operation has gone tits up! Get ready to haul ass out of here!” 

“Annihilate them!” Hux screamed as he fired. 

The hatch on the Resistance ship opened and the fighters made their way inside. As the shuttle flew up, the gunners on the side rained hell down upon Hux and his troopers, turning the space around them into a broiling hellscape of molten plasma. 

“Rear gunners!” Hux shouted into his own communications link “Fire on these coordinates! Now!” 

He quickly entered a few commands on his wrist module and one of the gun turrets on the stern of the ship swiveled around and with a few well-placed bolts the crackling blue shield around the shuttle vanished as the shuttlecraft exploded. Debris and burning wreckage careened out into space as Hux knelt on his knee, breathing hard. 

“General Hux!” the colonel yelled into his comm link. “General sir, are you ok?” 

“I’m alive.” Hux replied, he made a quick survey of the area around him “And...I appear to be it on that front. Status report.” 

“We destroyed a majority of the Resistance ships.” she replied “The few that remained have retreated. Damage to the Annihilator is minimal, we should have shields operational again soon. The Agnonizer is en route in the meantime.” 

Hux grimaced as he stood back up. 

“So the Supreme Leader will be...” 

“I am already here General.” 

Kylo Renn’s voice came in harshly on the communications. 

“Congratulations General.” Renn said casually “Baseline competence in a combat situation, a new personal best for you.” 

Fuck you, spoiled upstart. I’ve done more half blind on the belly of a starship than yiou have with the unfettered powers of the cosmos. 

“Thank you sir.” Hux managed to get out through grit teeth “I’ll be returning to the bridge now.” 

“Yes, about that...” 

As Hux approached the hatch to get back inside he found that his access code did not work. The read out blinked red: Access Denied, supreme override. 

“What...” Hux had to literally bite his tongue as his nostrils sucked the stale air within his suit. 

“No need to speak with insincere deference Hux.” Ren continued, “As you can see, I’ve isolated our communications. We are alone as it were.” 

“What do you want?” Hux demanded. 

“I want to discuss some of the things I’ve sensed from you, thoughts, emotions, urges...” 

“Spare me your self-indulgent fantasies,” Hux spat “You may be able to convince air-headed orphans snatched from outer rim systems of your omniscience but I know you better-” 

Hux gagged, his airways suddenly constricted. He found himself levitating upwards, his feet dangling in the void. 

“I find your lack of faith disturbing Hux.” Ren said quietly into the comm link “My power is not a matter of spiritual debate. I could hurl you into a star right this very moment. I could rent you limb from limb without even touching you, without even seeing you.” 

Hux flew down the course of the Star Destroyer, the peaks and recesses of the ship, the stars and apparatus of the star destroyer swirling around his field of vision in a dizzying array. 

“Remember this Hux? Remember when the bridge erupted into fire and molten plasma? And remember how you flew to safety? That is because I permit it.” 

Hux suddenly stopped, suspended in space, the glimmering halo of a nearby star illuminating him. 

“I could record your every motion if I chose.” Ren continued “But I do not need to, I know the thoughts you harbor and I know the fantasies you explore. And what’s more, I know what I can expect to get from you.” 

Hux flew back to the Star Destroyer, the panel opened to admit him with no input. He collapsed, gasping for air on the floor of the ship. 

“Just remember,” Ren said “Who owns you.”


End file.
